Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distributor block with a phase indicator.
Background of the Invention
Distributor blocks are known for connecting several electric connection cables, starting at an electric input cable with an electrically isolating housing as well as an electrically conductive terminal block arranged inside said housing. The input cable may represent a phase conductor (L1, L2, L3), a protective conductor (PE), or a zero conductor (N) for a three-phase current or a direct current conductor (DC) for a one-phase current. In prior art the type of the input cable is marked either by printing or by labeling the housing.
In distributor blocks of prior art it is considered disadvantageous that for each type of input cable a suitably marked housing must be used and that the relabeling of the housing is expensive.
The objective of the invention therefore comprises to provide a distributor block not showing these disadvantages.
This objective is attained in a distributor block showing the features as described herein.